


Aftermath

by Carrot_Bunny



Series: MakoHaru Festival 2015 [22]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, because damnit I just can't picture the two of them fighting, probably not relevant to the prompt at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrot_Bunny/pseuds/Carrot_Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What would Haruka say to him? Would he still be upset? And… had he made his choice yet?" Written for the Official Makoharu Festival 2015 - it's posted on their Tumblr page now!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

Any relationship, whether platonic or otherwise, is full of firsts. The first time they met, the first words they exchanged, the first joke they shared, the first of many selfies they took together. And there were the downers too: the first time one of them broke a promise made to the other, the first disagreement they had, the first feelings of guilt at having offended the other. They are all natural parts of human interaction, and there was no need to be scared of them.

Yet right now, Makoto was scared.

He supposed there was the possibility he was just making a mountain out of a molehill, but frankly when you have your first argument after nearly eighteen years of knowing each other you were bound to worry. He and Haruka had been through so much, having grown up together almost to the day they were born, and when Haruka seemed as if he was at a loss as what path to take for his future naturally Makoto wanted to help. If he’d known it would turn out this way though…

No. He’d needed to let Haruka know both his and their friends’ concerns for him, and he would’ve had to tell him about his decision to further his studies in Tokyo eventually anyway. Still, he wondered if he could’ve done things differently, so they wouldn’t have parted in such a bad way as they did. That night, watching his best friend run further away from him, he could clearly feel a stab of pain inside him.

They hadn’t seen each other since, Haruka having gone to Australia with Rin. Today would be the first time they met face to face after that night, and Makoto could hardly remember a time when he had been more nervous. What would Haruka say to him? Would he still be upset? And… had he made his choice yet?

No matter what he chose, Makoto would support him fully, but the idea of them being apart in two different places, when they’d spent their entire lives never far from each other, left a hollow feeling inside him.

He stood in the middle of the airport terminal, just another person in the milling crowd. Then he saw a familiar figure make towards him, and despite everything that had happened, or all the emotions churning within him, the corners of his mouth lifted up as the other approached closer.

“Okaeri.”

Blue eyes looked up, and as he gazed into them a new feeling welled up inside him: the feeling that everything would turn out fine.

“Tadaima.”

His smile grew wider. They would get through this together, as they had done everything else for as long as they could remember.  _Welcome home, Haru._  

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I could try writing angst for once when given the prompt 'Argument', but heh, in the end I can never make these two get angry with each other. Tis the MakoHaru life, I guess.


End file.
